


【授權翻譯】Circle of Fifths / Shepard–Risset Glissando 五度圈之四

by Jawnlock123



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original translation permission was granted to rsh473, thank her for share this.</p><p>感謝rsh473姑娘分享，這是個五部曲的作品，原文授權由她取得，由我翻譯第一、四、五部，rsh473姑娘翻譯第二、三部。原則上發表時間會依照順序。</p><p>這一部發生的時間在第一部之後，第二部之前，那些流浪在外的日子偵探的POV。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shepard–Risset Glissando](https://archiveofourown.org/works/407692) by [Nikoshinigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikoshinigami/pseuds/Nikoshinigami). 



「你對小提琴有什麼看法？」Sigerson問道，他的手插進褲子口袋深處站的挺直，一臉無聊，剛結束幾小時的旅行而眼前還有更多在等著。他身上那件正式襯衫被後背的汗水黏住，沒有穿上汗衫來阻止汗水滲流。他不習慣Thessaloniki (西臘地名)的天氣。如果他能穿著短袖或至少別穿西裝外套會好一點。雖然說，其他人都還是穿著正裝。他想最好還是別太醒目──別比一個萎靡的小老百姓站在一群僵直的軍人中還醒目。正裝，時尚的髮型和偶爾修整的指甲藏不住多年嚴格的身心訓練結果，這讓Sigerson不自覺的想掩飾自己偶發的慵懶力圖至少表現出正經而有精神點。夠努力的話，是可以做到，但不自然。可以說他完全「格格不入」。即便是最簡單的腦袋都能看出這點。  
  
他的「老闆」對於自己被請求／命令幫的這個大忙不只有一點點的不爽。這個特工James Sigerson，未受過訓練，沒有任何經驗，被火速授與完全的服務權限。這個史無前例的要求來得沒有任何解釋。依據最高層級的辦公室的指示，調度室長官Flowers被指派來安排Sigerson探員參與關於Moriarty全球集團的所有調查，並為即將來臨的任務提供所有可用的資源。  
  
Sigerson忍不住為Flowers臉上酸澀的表情微微一笑。他臉頰上深刻的皺紋讓他皺眉時格外令人印象深刻。他有兩隻狗，三個情婦，五個孩子，僅管他的心臟狀況尚未得到確診還是自作聰明的吞了不少藍色小藥丸。  
  
Church探員，年紀沒比Sigerson大多少，站在那兒盯著他的樣子好像他被問的是「你是否願意用訂書針把你的眼皮釘在一起」。他的皮膚被晒得黝黑頭髮被晒得脫色。在地中海(Mediterranean)要推論與曬痕相關事物會比在家鄉困難得多。一如以往他記下所有細節，很高興即使到了國外這種事進行起來也沒什麼兩樣。  
  
「抱歉？」探員開口問道。他的聲音聽起來像帶著鼻音的男高音。Sigerson猜想那不知是不是像那個歪曲的鼻樑所暗示的那樣是因為反覆受傷所造成的。雖然也可能是天生的，這最好就留在猜測階段。  
  
「小提琴。我在想事情的時候會拉小提琴。有時我會好幾天不說話，有時我會說個不停。我痛恨乏味，而且我很可能會叫你John不管你的本名是什麼。無冒犯之意，那純然是無意識的行為。你的名字有可能恰巧叫做John嗎？」  
  
他微微瞇起眼，回應了幾乎是完全不同的問題。「Steven。」  
  
「好吧，你還是可能叫做John。你改比我改容易得多，說實話。」  
  
「這傢伙是認真的嗎？」Church看著調度室長官搜尋任何一丁點的線索，預期能得到一個大笑和一個簡短的開瓶酒之類的慶賀。然而並沒有任何白蘭地等著要開。作為一個有合理智商的男人，Church似乎懂了。他搖搖頭，試著盡可能的在Sigerson身上占上風──身高根本無法當作指標。「我才不管你以為你自己是誰。我的名字不是John，是Church。這對你來說太難記了嗎？我會好好幫你記住的。在你用這種高傲的態度害死你自己以後，這裡將會是你的馬臉最後出現的地方。」  
  
Sigerson忍不住咯咯笑了起來，完全無法止住。威脅總是能逗他發笑，尤其是那些不知道自己在對付誰的傢伙所發出的威脅。學校的孩子幹得還比他眼前的探員好。他將之歸結於缺乏創造力。這男人只會接受命令和照本操課，他下了結論。異性戀，大概還在組織裡力爭更高的位階。看來幹得不錯如果他是Flowesr認可能夠不被Sigerson的表現所影響而完成任務的人。如果是這樣的話Sigerson幾乎要為此表示印象深刻了。Church可以是他這整個任務裡的一個好同盟。  
  
「有什麼好笑的？」惱火的探員問道。  
  
Sigerson搖搖頭，撐著腳後跟向後一靠然後咧嘴一笑。「不，一點也不。Church，知道了。」他腦袋裡有個聲音要他打住，但他通常會聽的另一個聲音提供了選項二：讓他印象深刻。「只不過我很確定你參加過的婚禮比葬禮多。是說只有兩個妻子嗎？」他看著這男人眼裡迅速升起的驚慌然後繼續。「不用擔心，我相信許多跟你相同位階的男人在離鄉背井的地方也有第二個窩。能同時管理這些事很了不起，真的。」  
  
Sigerson花了0.3秒才意識到自己的錯誤。關於妻子的事他說對了──這點他幾乎毫無疑問──但自傲的男人雖然樂於知道別人的密秘卻會極力守住自己的。他看著那雙棕色──近乎黑色的雙眼裡閃動的驚訝迅速轉變成憤怒然後立刻明白過來──他和這個男人不會處得太好了。顯然Church探員將會指控Sigerson事先研究過他。雖然在日常生活裡這種說法十分可笑，但在職場上的他發現，這聽起來很合理而且很難從一個固執的腦袋裡消除。他想自己還算幸運──至少在職場上這不太可能會有拳頭摻和進來。  
  
Church探員再次欺近了點，小心不去碰觸到他但近到足以讓他感受到橫飛的口沫。「你他媽的跟誰聊過了？你以為你是誰啊？」  
  
「退下，Church。別管了。」Flowers建議道。他在和手下說話時不讚同的看了Sigerson一眼。「我知道他就是個混蛋但我也被告知他的技能會十分有用。你追蹤過Moriarty幾次這就是他們要他的原因。」  
  
「我才不跟這傢伙一起工作。」Church對著他上下掃了一眼，目測Sigerson的胸膛有多寬和手臂有多粗。這實在讓人氣惱，他刻意忽略掉剛才已經證明過的能力而只是不公平的用他的人身質量進行判斷。  
  
Sigerson為這場對話已打算忽視他所做過的演譯而微皺起眉頭。這可不行。「你右手手指上曬出來的戒痕，」他大聲道，等著這兩人的注意力重新回到他身上，為這句話感到困惑。他指著探員的左手。「戒指很難一直待在相同的位置所以戒痕一般會比戒指大一點──但通常也只差幾毫米如果你的戒指尺寸正確的話。然而，你的戒痕比你現在手上所帶的戒指還要大上五釐米或更多，這只可能是因為另一只完全不同而且更寬的戒指造成的。所以為什麼一個男人會更換他左手無名指的戒指？只是拿下來的話沒問題，但整個替換掉？你顯然剛從一個熱帶或沙漠氣候的任務中回來，不是去渡蜜月，所以訂婚戒指或學校戒指的痕跡在這種曬法下早就淡掉了。唯一的解釋是你離開的時候會更換現在所戴的婚戒。兩個婚戒，兩個妻子。」他沒費心再往下做出完整的推論關於這對Church這個人來說這倒底代表了什麼意思。這個男人準備了兩種婚戒因為他對他的不忠愧疚到無法在兩邊都使用相同的樣式，寧願對兩個妻子宣誓忠誠而不是一個妻子一個情婦。就Sigerson看來Church是個有趣的男人──不算印象深刻但至少還算有趣。  
  
這兩個男人沉靜的瞪視遠不是他所希望的讚美。Church低頭看著他的手和圍繞著戒指的那一圈蒼白，接著把手緊握成拳垂在身側。「我明天要搭機去Ankara(安卡拉，土耳其首都)。沒時間跟跟你搞這個。」他看著調度室長官，收緊下巴。「如果沒有人指名他得跟著我，為什麼不讓他跟著Cook？反正我在Turkey也沒在跟監Moriarty的集團。」  
  
Flowers點點頭，雙眼飄過Sigerson，眉頭像在編織什麼陰謀似的結成一團。「是啊，好吧……最終我是希望你在這件事上沒有其他意見。但我會試下Cook。已經到了遊戲尾聲了沒必要打亂你目前的計劃。」  
  
解脫幾乎跟焦慮一樣明顯。Church點點頭，把頭微微一側。「如果沒有別的事……」  
  
Flowers點點頭然後這男人就離開房間沒有再朝Sigerson瞧上一眼，僵硬而充滿防備逃離這個房間和整個情勢。  
  
「剛剛那他媽的是怎麼回事？」  
  
Sigerson聳聳肩。「只是想交個朋友。」  
  
調度室長官搖搖頭，在他繞過桌子坐下來時指著門。「沒有多少人知道Church的狀況──我說的還是那些以扒別人密秘為生的人。你就靠一條戒痕推斷出一切？」  
  
Sigerson微笑，至少還是聽到了誇獎──而且還是來自他的「老闆」。「這就是我的本事。我觀察。不管是人還是事，即使是最微小的細節都能留下明顯的證據吐露出各種有用的訊息。你，打個比方，就應該別再用偉哥(Viagra, 就是俗稱的藍色小藥丸)了。」  
  
總有一天他會記住不是每個人都想知道自己跟其他人一樣在Sigerson眼裡根本就是透明的。Flowers立刻就覺得自己被冒犯了，他蒼老的臉不悅的皺成一團。「一點小建議？在場子裡的時候把你的觀察留給你自己就好。在找到不介意你這麼搞的人之前我沒空讓你這樣氣走我每個探員。」他指向遙遠角落的椅子然後捏住自己的鼻樑。「過去坐下然後閉嘴。我得看看我現在還能把你塞到哪兒。」  
  
Sigerson照要求的做了，發現椅子還是比他被困了一早上的飛機座位來得舒適多了。不管是惱怒，發火，或生氣，至少再沒人覺得他是個負擔了。他更喜歡至少得到一點不情願的尊重。  
  
不過就幾個月。再過幾個月然後這一切就能搞定。再過幾個月他就不用再跟軍隊或政府探員這麼密切的打交道了。這些官僚都不重要。只有工作重要。而工作最終可以帶他回到John身邊。  
  
  
***  
  
  
這週過得十分漫長。工作讓Sigerson一直很忙碌。交通時間是最痛苦的時候──他什麼事都不能做只能等待和研讀圖表及檔案。他虔誠的勤上John的博客。沒有更新。於是他黑進他的銀行帳號拿已知的商品售價和稅額及總金額解析他的購物清單。似乎有大量的啤酒和麵包。大量的單人份外帶。他又回去看心理醫生了。John的開銷清單是Sigerson在歐洲，中東，和眼下的亞洲四處旅行時所能得到最接近於再次見到他、和他說話的體驗了。這和真實和那個男人對話的經驗比起來還是太蒼白。他無法靠研究Salaam Namaste雞油價格重建起印象中公寓的氛圍或他朋友的性格。他身邊長久以來一直都有他在，他幾乎能重現每一個有John在的場景，無需思考就能填上正確數量的皺紋和正確角度的髮際線。他能把John擺在火車裡和他一起但不知怎麼他無法想像John待在他們的公寓的樣子。他已不復存在的概念實在太陌生──這挑明了他留下怎樣的空白。他曾試過一次，想像有人思念他是什麼樣子而卻只在腦海裡看見墓地。John永遠都在那個墓園而Sigerson只想想像他在家。於是他把他留在火車上──雖然他越來越習慣的互動交流已不復存在。  
  
俄羅斯的郊外綿延著高大的樹木和無邊的荒野。他自己的倒影仍然陌生得像窗外飛逝的風景。短髮讓他的臉看起來更長而裝飾用的眼鏡凸顯出一種Clark Kent的風格(譯：超人在電影裡的名字。偵探你竟然知道他……)。他的職業生涯一直都盡可能的保持隱姓埋名，而這麼久以來因為他不曾戴上任何帽子，他的樣貌已有足夠的辨識度。他的外貌一直都不是思考的重點，他在這件事上刻意維持不變直到年紀刻劃出痕跡。然而人生在年紀之前插手了。他有時會在焦躁的伸手耙過頭髮時想念他的長捲毛。他再也無法將人事物從那些雜亂的短毛裡甩出他的腦袋。那些頭髮，就像他的倒影，終究會變的看起來夠正常。反正這張陌生的臉孔也只是個有趣的過客。  
  
他在腦子裡詳列出這個區域的植物生命週期，分析如何能在這地區的鐵軌邊上發現微量的媒炭而這對罪犯來說又代表什麼。即使他沒說出那個名字，他也總是對著John說著這些事。有時他會大聲說出來。當後續無人回應時幾乎總要花上一分鐘才能記起他其實不在身邊。他獨自一人，就像過去一樣，就像他一直都很熟悉和適應的日子一樣──雖然在此之前沉默從來都不是因為少了什麼。這次對他來說差不多就像失去一個朋友。他有個能上網的手機和一台筆電，而他總有股強大的衝動想要拿來做點什麼──傳短信，寫電郵，打電話。最後他查看著他的銀行帳單記錄比對牛奶售價好推斷John是否常有同伴幫他在過期前把那些紙盒消耗掉。  
  
這是種奇怪的痴迷，是「用X光透視某個女孩的東西」那種奇怪法──在某些人的腦子裡這代表的可不只是好奇而已的。他格外關心著他的老同事。他對他念舊起來。在他的認知裡，他是愛他的。其他的字眼都太具體，愛至少夠模稜兩可到足夠掰成他真正想表達的意思。John Watson是讓他想要在人生的方方面面努力做得更好的驅動力。他讓他在乎得更多而且願意冒險展現他的在乎。他讓他想做這些事卻不是刻意或試圖為之，就只是一個啟發性的存在。他是他的光之導體。  
  
8.20磅會是六加一小包的薯片，還是一份蔬菜或是牛排？秤重商品是他這種推理法的弱項。他問過John這件事但不幸的是他在他的每條思路裡似乎就只是個觀眾。這真瘋狂；絕對瀕臨失去理智的邊緣──如此癡狂的想知道那些無論怎麼推敲都得不出正確結果的事。坐在他對面的John似乎也同意這點。他會同意的，如果他真的在那兒。  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
August 24, 2012. 郵件傳送至 admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk @ 19:08  
  
  
***  
  
  
Church探員的第二個老婆，是駐紮在阿富汗的外科醫生，名字是Margaret。觀察到這點絲毫不需要任何技巧──在那封郵簡一到一切就都清楚明白了。他們不是夥伴，不，Church完全不屬於這一類，但他們經常性的需要處在類似的情境中。Church正在追蹤一個炸彈客嫌疑犯，懷疑這和Moriarty有關，同時Sigerson則在同棟建築裡愉快的聽著從藏在他身上的竊聽器所錄到的談話。他們住在同一間飯店純粹是個「巧合」。Sigerson曾指出他們的房間彼此相連還有個內門可以互通至彼此房間結果得到一個聳肩同時刻意的移轉話題。Church當然不是傻瓜。這只有三種可能性：1. Church決定給姑且信了他（機率極低）2. Church收到指示要以一個資深探員的身份看著他（很合理）或是3. Church想在他們災難性的初次會面後討回他的面子（ ** _非常_** 有可能）。Sigerson決定應該是後兩者的混合然後讓他們連接的門維持原本鎖住的狀態。第二天那個鎖就壞了。雖然這大概不是個正式的許可，不過Sigerson還是把它當成「不用客氣自己來吧」的訊號然後把兩個房間都當自己家一樣使用。  
  
Church回來的時候發現他在大開的窗前抽煙，他做出一臉不以為然。「那就是你在這裡的原因嗎？有人想殺了你？還是你房裡有具屍體？」  
  
Sigerson聳聳肩。「只是想看點不一樣的風景。」他深吸了一口然後吐出一團 煙霧。「你妻子的信在桌上。恭喜。」  
  
探員臉色鐵青的越過桌子，發現信封完好無損。他將它高舉起來對著燈光，查看紙質的透光性。「你看過我的信了？」  
  
「很明顯的我並沒有。不需要。如果是壞消息，會是由調度室發出。能在執勤時收信的，只會是好消息。這好消息重要到你妻子親自寫信給你的只可能會是大自然的恩賜。這是她的第一個孩子但我想你已經和第一個妻子有個小家庭了。」  
  
Church黑暗的眼眸短暫的冒出火花然後把信放回桌上。「你覺得自己很聰明是吧。你以為你能看穿所有事是嗎？」  
  
「不是每件事。」他承認，看著菸頭那點殷紅逐漸靠近濾嘴。  
  
「所以，怎麼，你只是在這裡等著我回來好讓你能露一手？」  
  
「不，我坐在這裡等你回來好讓你不用想什麼蠢藉口到我房間來聊聊。」他露出個小小的、惡劣的微笑，然後雙腿交疊身子滑到椅子邊緣。「不過我那可是認真的。恭喜。我不總是那麼懷有敵意的。」  
  
Church翻翻白眼，噗通一聲坐在床角。他俯身解開鞋帶，把破舊的皮鞋踢過房間。「你知道，我從別人那兒聽說了許多你的事。Cook痛恨你的膽識，Hamilton說他寧願去爬戰壕也不要再跟你綁在一起，而我想你幾乎害死Scotts，是嗎？」  
  
Sigerson聳聳肩。Scotts那回事幾乎算不上是他的錯；那傢伙是個白癡。  
  
「雖然，」Church開始了，他好笑的搖了搖頭。「我聽Brooks說你們兩在伊拉克(Iraq)的時候你暈倒了。」  
  
「我沒 ** _暈倒_** 。是天氣太熱而我一度中暑。」  
  
「他說你整路都不吃東西，幾乎不睡，結果在出襲前昏迷了幾分鐘。」  
  
Sigerson看著他的笑容，思忖著這整個談話內容。他的猜測沒太離譜。Church確實被要求看著他但不是以資深探員的身份。他在桌上捻息香菸，一點不在乎在那上頭留下痕跡。「調度室說了什麼？看著我？確保我有吃有睡？這是我只能困在飯店房間聽電話錄音而不能出外勤的原因嗎？」  
  
他的保姆笑了。他被要求監視一個間諜而且熱愛這工作的每一秒鐘。「Flowers認為你再這樣下去會把自己給耗盡。他要你在害死自己或別人之前先緩一緩。」  
  
他的拳頭用力敲上桌子，幾乎將它打翻。Church的驚訝毫不令人意外，他瞪著Sigerson展現出之前在遭遇其他蠢蛋時一直壓抑住的脾氣。在這事上他完全無法就這麼吞下來。「這無法接受。這不是我進SIS要做的事。我有重要的事情要做！」  
  
「而我這週末得以我的專業評估回報Flowers你是否適合繼續下去。」  
  
「他有他的命令！」  
  
「是啊，而且我們都很想知道這一切是為了什麼。」他移到床墊上，以多年的審訊經驗輕巧的移近身子。「你為什麼會在這裡，James？你為什麼想單槍匹馬的追蹤Moriarty的集團？Moriarty對你有什麼意義？」  
  
Sigerson笑了，搖搖頭。「從我嘴裡竅不出東西的。」他道。他站起身，向前踱了幾步然後再次轉身面對Church。「讓你告訴Flowers我沒事得花多少代價？我需要下一個任務。我需要保持活躍。告訴我需要做什麼。」  
  
「告訴我你在這做什麼。」  
  
「沒門。」他的手指耙過頭髮，又一次為頭髮這麼短而他都不能好好抓起來拉扯一番而惱怒不已。他怒視著另一個探員，用一種他不確定和他認為的一樣穩定的態度看著對方。「聽著……如果他們這麼擔心的話我可以向你保證我會更小心。但如果我不能從這裡脫身，那我別無選擇只能殺了我自己。而我一點也不想這麼做。」  
  
Church向後一傾，笑了。「殺了你自己？哦，天啊，你當真拿自己做人質？幾歲啊你？」  
  
「這不是在開玩笑！」Sigerson俯身靠向他，近到他得再往後退才不會在對視的時候變成鬥雞眼。「我的情況很複雜又微妙。我之所以還活著是因為這樣才能拿下Moriarty的犯罪網路。如果失敗了，我必需得死否則會有其他三條性命將被奪走。你可能認為我很無情但我有理由要活下去，如果你奪走這個我就只能死了。」  
  
Church看著他，兩人在Sigerson慢慢後退時安靜了好一會，他的雙肘撐在身側。Church有一顆寬大的心，大到足以容納兩個妻子，顯然用感情打動他會比質疑他的專業有用。凝重的沉默持續著。終於這位金髮探員清清喉嚨，解開他襯衫最上面那顆鈕扣。  
  
「我會告訴Flowers……你生病了。但你現在已經好了。」  
  
Sigerson疲憊的呼出一口氣，他的胸膛因為剛剛那根菸而緊縮但他的神經乞求再來一根。  
  
Church揉揉頸子，左右轉動好放鬆緊繃的肌肉。「你知道Scotts, Hamilton 和Cook都受不了你但他們都說你很了不起。所以能不能就……努力一點好嗎？社交能力也是這個工作需求的一部份所以能不能至少假裝你還知道那是什麼。」  
  
他點點頭，走回相通的門，進來時所帶著的信心全沒了。他不發一語的將一切關在身後，在一陣恐懼襲來時將頭靠上牆。拙劣。愚蠢。自大。盲目。驕傲──太他媽的 ** _驕傲_** 。他哥哥替他爭取到這個機會但得由他自己將事情完成。是他自己搞砸了。如果他不能再努力點，那麼冒這些險的意義何在？  
  
他穩穩的深呼吸三次然後回頭對自己保證。他能搞定的。這花掉的時間已經比他預期的時間要長得多，這壓力也許比他想像的要大但他能搞定的。不管要花多久時間，他能搞定的。他只是需要緩下腳步。  
  
Sigerson在他的電腦前坐下，他的email收件夾匣正閃閃亮著有新信件在等著他這立刻就吸引了他的注意力。一封來自John的email。他毫不遲疑的開了信件，先掃過一次尋找那個他曾經擁有過的名字就只為了看John再提起他一次。然而這次沒出現。John不再那麼常提到他了。John開始提到別的事。他試著不要覺得失望。他最好的朋友寫信給他而這事本身就夠美好了。他滾動頁面回到前面然後認真細讀起來。  
  
那個字──那個名字──反正就是個禁忌。  
  



	2. Chapter 2

From: admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
To: sigerson.j@hotmail.com  
Sent: December 24 '12 16:34  
Subject: Happy Christmas  
  
  
James,  
  
很抱歉聽到你在假期間還得遠行。知道你一直都想在這之前回來。也許明年？我確定你的老闆們不會機車到接連兩年耶誕節都不讓你回來。  
  
我今年會和我父母一起過節。我本來沒這打算但我有天早上醒來走進公寓然後就只有一個念頭……我得到什麼別的地方去。光是聞到Hudson太太烤蛋糕，光是站在結冰的窗子前，都讓我受不了。今年的聖誕節購物也是場夢魘。一直想到那次他告訴耶誕老人他想要一場謀殺當聖誕禮物結果搞得我們兩被警察護送回家。他真的很能把事情搞的非常複雜或者就只是把事情搞砸。我記得我那時對他很嚴厲而且從來沒有這樣在公共場合被羞辱過但今年看著那些假胖子，我只想……我只想聖誕節快點結束。我沒把聖誕節和Sherlock聯想在一塊而且老實說我們唯一一起過的聖誕節是我這輩子遇過最糟的聖誕節──我女朋友甩了我而那個我認為他喜歡上的女人「快死了」。他對我們一個共同的朋友很差勁，我得檢查整個公寓找毒品，然後他那晚剩下的時間都不理我。我是說，這說真的，史上最糟的聖誕節沒有之一。而我他媽的想要他回來過聖誕。  
  
這個一月我要離開這裡好好去渡個假。我現在還辦不到。他的生日是6號。我們第一次見面是29號。我們的第一個案子發生在30號。去年我們沒為他過生日因為那個討厭鬼從不告訴我他的生日是哪天。所以我承諾過今年我們今年會做點什麼。我會待到最後一天然後留給他一束花，我想，但除此之外我只想離開倫敦一陣子。Elle說第一年總是最難熬的而我對此毫無疑問。如果我搬家會容易一點但這某方面來說也會失去Hudson太太而我真的需要有個真的瞭解他的人在身邊。每天這樣被提醒起關於他的一切根本就是地獄但老天啊我一點也不想忘記。  
  
天啊，我很抱歉。我討厭像這樣對你亂倒垃圾，特別是在聖誕節。我知道你說過你不介意但某方面來說我真的得讓這一切過去。關於渡假地點有沒有什麼好的建議？到海邊去應該會不錯。某個陽光普照的地方，然後女人很友善──不友善也沒關係，我不介意挑戰 :)。我只是想要去個遠離城市的地方讓我可以不用再聽到警笛聲然後整個人放空一陣子──這可完全是醫囑。如果你想到什麼好地方再讓我知道。如果你剛好在你建議的地點附近，也許我們可以見個面喝幾杯？我想見到你本人會是件非常有意思的事。  
  
聖誕節快樂，James。還有順祝新年快樂以防在那之前還沒收到你的回信。明年會更好。我決定要努力工作好放掉過去。你信這些新年願望之類的事嗎？我知道這很蠢但這是傳統。去年初始的時候我看著Sherlock彈奏他的小提琴，決定幫他瞭解人類情感中好的那一面。而他六個月後殺了自己。所以，幹得真好。我想我還是自私一點只想我自己的事吧。倒不是我怪罪自己或覺得不值得看到他放開心胸但我真他媽的好想念他。每天都想。我的老毛病又犯了我看還是就此打住然後希望你別讀到這封信直到你在地球的不管什麼地方享受完你的聖誕。  
  
-John  
  
  
  
  
 ~~My Dear John,  
  
~~ ~~我很抱歉這花了這麼久的時間。我原本只打算花幾個月。看起來得花上一年了。也許要更久。請幫我個忙：永遠不要停止想念我。給我一個理由在這一切結束以後回家。否則，這一切都沒意義了。讓我毀了你的節日讓你從此討厭過節吧。讓我的鬼魂糾纏著你直到這一切結束吧。~~ ~~Please~~ ~~。想著我即使你的目光再也無法跟隨。為我這麼做我就許你一個願望。~~ ~~  
  
~~~~Very Sincerely Yours,~~  
  
  
  
+-+  
  
  
  
Sigerson穿著他的套裝感覺像個白癡。這本來是件作工精細，完美服貼他的身形，由一個被信託基金所聘請的專業裁縫手工製作的套裝。這是少數他允許自己在目前這個人生所能擁有的虛容。一套合身的西裝也比較容易活動，比較不會在跳欄杆或偷溜的時候擋路。現在它就只是不舒服的掛在他身上，每一針縫線都顯得過大。他不想費心重買一套也沒興趣找裁縫重量尺寸。他最不想要的事就是讓人拿著量尺靠近他。有形證據已經夠讓他煩躁了，他不需要知道確切的數字。  
  
他為自己在與新調度室主管會面後訂了個午餐約會。他本來就打算調查Thessaloniki當地的餐館有一段時間了。雖說根據過去的經驗，和調度室長官碰面總是讓他倒盡胃口。這次他也沒抱什麼期望。Flowers的心臟病發作顯然十分突然而且意外。雖然他對自己說對了沒有任何喜悅，但至少是給過他警告了。接手他位置的人較年輕健康而且有多年豐富經驗──有好些榜上有名的要犯死在他手裡或由他送入大牢──而他左手無名指上的戒痕仍然和他戒指不合。  
  
Flower的死因是個驚喜。但並不怎麼受歡迎。  
  
調度室長官Church在辦公桌的另一頭微笑著，看起來似乎適應良好。新生兒的照片出現在他的辦公桌上，但沒有他任何一個妻子的照片。他傻笑的樣子看起來就像個白癡。他遠不會是Sigerson最喜歡的人但他們也算是處得夠好了。  
  
「Well, well, well,」那個男人開口道，向後靠向椅背把手交疊在後腦勺。他很享受這個。「 ** _Sigerson_** 探員。最近如何？在Greece（希臘）過得還好吧？」  
  
他說起他名字的樣子很有點什麼讓Sigerson警惕起來。他不想有所反應，雖然他的臉部表情總是愛當叛徒。「你把我從外勤叫回來就只是想問我喜不喜歡Greece（希臘）嗎，長官？」  
  
Church搖搖頭，笑到嘴都咧到耳邊去了。「只是想和你過一下Moriarty的細節。你在這個案子已經……十八個月了是嗎？真是時光飛逝啊。」他邊坐直身子邊對著他對面對座位作個手勢，將一疊壓在案上的檔案拉近然後翻了翻。「在過去這十八個月你成功的找出Moriarty殘黨所指派的三十二個特工中的二十七個。刺客，恐怖份子，專業技工和跑腿，任務頭子……遍及整個組織，你在完成任務這方面簡直是頂尖好手。」  
  
「……謝謝？」很難把句子裡的疑問語氣拿掉，他瞇著眼接受了讚美。他坐了下來，在沉入舒適的皮椅裡時甚至沒有解開外套的打算。  
  
Church點點頭，翻動更多頁面細讀直到結束。「不，真的，你真的該被大大誇講一下。我處理Moriarty的組織好多年了，我知道他們有多滑溜。花了好幾個月才能追查到某幾個傢伙而你似乎只需要……幾週？有的甚至只有幾天。非常令人印象深刻。  
  
「我不是雙面間碟如果你是在暗示這點的話。」Sigerson把手搭成尖塔抵在下巴，從坐位裡向前傾。「這不是靠內線消息。只是我的方法比你們更管用。無意犯冒──沒人能做得跟我一樣好。我的檔案就能充份的證明這點。」  
  
「哦，不，我知道你不是雙面間碟。在我們討論那點之前，先來聊聊你還擅長什麼。」他嘲諷的語氣暗示著接下來沒什麼好話了。「你賄賂和勒索四名醫生以偽造你的體檢報告，被發現持有可卡因和用具，被記錄到有四次在出勤時暈倒還有十七人死在你的小隊裡包含一位資深探員。」  
  
Sigerson聳聳肩，指尖不安的輕彈。「幹這行就是會有人員損傷。就算你不認同體檢報告也並不代表我賄賂了醫生。持有不代表有使用而且老實說我看不出這關你什麼事。我工作幹得不錯；你自己不也這麼說。」  
  
「當你的狀況明顯下滑時這就關我的事了。」Church把檔案拍在桌上，紅色的夾板聽起來像拖著鞋跟啪噠作響。「我們討論過這個，James。你告訴那位藥物檢驗員如果他要你提供樣本，你就告訴他老婆他和尿液檢驗助理有外遇的事。」  
  
「顯然那還包括我們的交易應該是個秘密。」  
  
「顯然。」他靠回椅背，新的皮革吱吱作響的聲音比新的金屬配件還大。「James，我這輩子，真不知道Flowers是怎麼對那些事視而不見這麼久。或者我該說，是我視而不見。調度室長官的位置順便帶來大量的資訊。你知道我知道了什麼，不是嗎，James？」  
  
Sigerson感到喉頭微微緊縮。「不，長官，」他撒謊道，「沒半點概念。」  
  
「我們都知道你不是個笨蛋。」Church道。  
  
「我們不能對你說同樣的話真是太糟了。」Sigerson從坐位裡起身的同時撫平夾克上的皺折。「不管你想說什麼，打住。我們討論過了。我的任務比你的職務和工作，和這些探員甚至是調度室長官，都重要多了。你讀過備忘錄，我很確定。我想你大概還能在我的檔案夾裡找到如果那不知怎麼沒引起你注意的話。」  
  
Church抬頭看著他，無意起身。他在看著他的同時把手指捂在肚子上。  
  
Church在某些事上非常在行；這個消息靈通的男人在遭遇舉世唯一不讓照片流傳過廣的咨詢偵探時遇到重大困難，以致在Google之類的搜尋引擎上一無所獲──並不是資料被刪除而是資料不足。訊息一旦上了網，就永遠會在網路上流傳。他從來都不是網路紅人但Church曾對Moriary的組織投注過大量心力。Sigerson並不驚訝，只是惱火。他不相信這個現在對他有大量權力不管他有多少特殊權限和福利的男人。  
  
Church深呼吸，然後搖搖頭。「你知道，如果你能試著多關心點任務以外的事情你可以是個了不起的探員。所有的技能和訓練都毫無意義如果你無法衡量人命的重量。關心讓我們和那些我們要抓拿的人有所不同。」  
  
「錯。」  
  
「抱歉？」  
  
「恐怖行動背後的原因大部份都根源於一個偉大的想法或理想。就是這點讓他們如此危險。你可以和一群邪惡的智慧罪犯講理但無法和一群激動份子講理。」Sigerson的臉已經忘記該如何微笑，而只是維持一片平淡呆板的表情居高臨下的道，「關心事實上正是我們每天所要面對的敵人畢生所追求的。」  
  
Church嗤之以鼻道，「你是天生就這麼無情嗎。」  
  
「是。」  
  
「我相信這點。」他傾身向前，將文件收回攏在一塊。「你知道，你對我過雙面人生大放過厥詞，但我可不是這房裡唯一會被這麼說的人。」  
  
Sigerson瞇起眼睛，他的手指明顯的抽動了。不，他不是在開玩笑。他知道了。「閉嘴。」  
  
「抱歉？我可不是什麼小探員可以讓你這樣──」  
  
「閉嘴， ** _長官_** 。」  
  
Church露出假笑，眼裡充滿憎恨。「你知道嗎，當我發現你倒底是誰時，我很佩服，真的。」他道，一點一點繞進主題。即使是在調度室長官辦公室談論這種話題都不夠安全。攝象機，竊聽器，任何東西或每種東西都可能在這裡而把謊言揭露給那些錯誤的對象──那些找到方法潛進來的人，就像Sigerson從之前到現在一直這麼對他們的組織幹的事一樣。  
  
真的很佩服變成真的很吃驚──Sigerson從左胸皮套中掏出槍然後指著調度室長官的腦袋。如果言語產生不了作用，那麼行動肯定可以。那個金髮男子臉上佈滿的恐懼顯示他聰明的那一部份已經非常明白他的意圖。  
  
「你不是動不了的，你知道嗎，」他警告道，「我可以讓你為此坐大牢。」  
  
「還有誰知道？」  
  
只微微遲疑了片刻調度室長官就縮緊下巴承認了。「沒有人。」他道。「這是獨立調查。合理的利用了一下我這位置的福利。」  
  
Sigerson點點頭，姆指停在保險上。「保持下去。」他命令道。  
  
「你在威脅我嗎？」  
  
「我正用槍指著你下最後通牒。請努力跟上。」  
  
Church又一次嗤之以鼻，在和探員打交道時被激怒時的預設反應。「所以我讓你的真正身份保持密秘否則你會殺了我？你知道如果你這麼幹了會惹上什麼麻煩嗎？」  
  
「從我身份曝露的那一刻起，我就成了沒什麼好失去的人了。相信我，如果那天真的到來我會幹的事可不只是這樣而已。」  
  
「你以為這裡誰是老大？」  
  
「一般來說是持槍的那位，不過我很歡迎你的見解。」  
  
那男人深長冰冷的注視清楚的表明了他的見解是什麼。他怒目而視，雙手緊抓著他的新椅子的扶手用力到指節發白。「滾出我的辦公室。」他怒道。  
  
「樂意得很。」  
  
Sigerson把槍塞回皮套然後迅速的離開了，背脊打得筆直每走一步都等著有人試圖上來欄住他。監獄沒嚇住他但失去時間會。他已經忍了兩年其他人的無知和選擇性的好奇心。然而兩年還不夠。他在遠離那棟大樓和偏執男時費力的控制住爭吵後的盛怒。  
  
Church逮到他了。他掌握了他的職業，他朋友的性命，一切寫都在他桌上的檔案裡或藏在他的腦子裡就等著為這長達兩年努力不懈的追查平反。Church擁有全部的權力更糟的是他知道了。沒有默默的發送警報，沒有求援，毫無任何動作的在槍口下和他起爭執。Church比Sigerson所計畫的還要聰明狡猾得多。在愚蠢和平靜的表面下是個擅於控制自己狀態的人──一個偽裝和操控大師。他在玩弄他但Sigerson沒有足夠的時間去搞清楚他的方法和原因。  
  
他盡快的安排了旅行計畫，沒再去想調度室長官和他的午餐計畫。反正他也食欲全失了。他的動作真的太慢了。  
  
  
  
+-+  
  
  
  
From: jwatson@charingcross.co.uk  
To: sigerson.j@ymail.com  
Sent: December 22 '13 08:34  
Subject: 聖誕節快樂!  
  
  
James,  
  
又一年即將結束。並不覺得有那麼久了，可不是？我真不敢相信他們連著兩年讓你出差。你接下來有任何假期嗎？我認真的，下次你來倫敦，一起喝一杯吧。我欠你一輪而你該死的應該被好好請一頓。  
  
今年的聖誕節在家過。Mary把這整個地方都掛滿了。我覺得她拿假期當藉口整理我的家當然後清理整個房子。我之前不知道我倒底堆了多少雜物。人太容易習慣以為常，可不是？雖然擺脫他們的感覺也不錯。她和Hudson太太單單就書房就至少清掉六箱東西。這是個捐贈的季節但我不確定窮人們會需要他們捐出去的那些完意。  
  
我為Mary準備了條鑽石項鍊。我對此有點緊張。不是說它貴得很蠢或什麼的，但這是珠寶而且是鑽石而女人總愛過度解讀，你懂吧？她對我來說就是整個世界但我現在並不真的是在尋找付出承諾的對象。雖然她真的讓我的人生變得更好。我只是想讓她知道我有多感謝她做的一切而我們在聖誕節購物時，她很明顯喜歡這條項鍊。所以我為她買了。扮演聖誕老人是個不錯的變化。她的雙親都不在了所以我猜我有點覺得該由我為她過節。我們今晚晚餐過後要去溜冰。希望我不會在引伸意義的努力讓這個聖誕節完美時字面意義的把屁股跌破(buss my ass,也是做的半死的意思)。我想這個聖誕節會很棒的。這次我有個很棒同伴。  
  
抱歉我在你還困在路上的時候這麼滔滔不絕。我很確定你的朋友和家人仍在想念你並期待你的歸期。明年你們就能一起過節了我想。  
  
這一天還很長。如果你沒聽到我的回音，抱歉。我真的不確定在今年剩下的時間Mary和我的計劃會走到哪邊去。  
  
Stay safe,  
-John  
  
  
  
+-+  
  
  
  
已經有四個月John沒有在email裡提起他的前室友。  
  
已經有八個月John在提起的時候沒有任何意義。  
  
那些關於孤獨與渴望的告白沒再出現。John又一次快樂了起來。John會好起來的。  
  
John已經放下他了。  
  
Sigerson在那次用藥過量的時候沒想太多。綁好止血帶，浮現靜脈，尋找一個沒有痛苦的地方。這不是企圖自殺，這是尋求解脫。  
  
這墜落幾乎花了兩年而他終於著地了。他摔得很重，傷痕累累的碎成一片。這一次沒有John高舉著手求他活下來。  
  
這一次沒有人在乎了。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這一章非常感謝 **讨厌起名诶** 君　和　 **EEKWGermany** 君的 beta和糾錯，沒有你們幫忙這文還不知要多久才能見天日 QAQ
> 
> 了 QAQ

 

Sigerson不喜歡待在醫院的眾多理由中，被困在床上名列第一。有逃脫風險。防自殺看護。不管他們給他穿上束縛衣的理由是什麼都不重要了。唯一可以推論出的細節是，他們名符其實的把他牢牢困在床上了。  
  
「不能說我很驚訝，」Church道，坐在Sigerson身邊的椅子上。調度室指揮官親自前往醫院探訪探員並非標準程序，但SIS費心讓人填在 Sigerson的聯繫人信息裡的，也就只有這名指揮官的名字了。腎功能衰竭，心律不整，體重輕到危險等級，有重覆用藥過量的跡象。Sigerson瀕臨死亡。通知 Church很合理。但Church竟然從行程中擠出時間過來則非常離奇。「但讓我驚訝的是，你哥哥不在這兒。」  
  
Sherlock搖搖頭，在束縛衣下扭著手。「我不是他弟弟。」他回道。他看著透明的液體滴落塑膠管進入他的靜脈。他感覺不到但想像自己可以。他肯定能感覺到自己正在接受透析（譯：應是指上文中的腎衰竭）。  
  
「你承認你知道我在說什麼了？」  
  
「我從這個床離開後的下一站就是停屍間了所以你就好好慶祝自己說對了吧。幹得好，你可真聰明。」  
  
Church假笑了一下，向後靠著他的椅子。「沒想到你是悲觀主義者。從我所聽到的，你完全能夠復原的。你幾週內就會好起來再次成為我的眼中釘肉中刺的，我敢肯定。」  
  
Sigerson沉默不語，雙眼掩在看不見的陰影下。  
  
他們沒有說話，但房間裡充斥著各種嘟嘟聲和嘶嘶聲，遠遠談不上安靜。Sigerson之前就曾為了槍傷和一般性的挫傷、撕裂傷和淤傷進過醫院。他曾因遭受各種傷害而多次進行治療。這在某方面來說十分迷人──他給自己造成這麼大的傷害竟只花了這麼小的力氣。事實上是毫不費力。那針古柯鹼只是冰山一角，一個不見得是救星的救星，因為它以某種方式使他得以就醫，而醫生恰能看出他的那些壞習慣是如何使自己拖過一個又一個任務的身體日漸消沉的。現在任務再也不重要了。什麼都不重要了，只剩下覆在骨頭上的這層血肉被好生滋養著，離死亡越來越遠。  
  
「你知道……你不像我預期中拿下Jim Moriarty的人該有的樣子。」  
  
「哦，不用擔心，我在這方面讓很多人都失望了。不是當英雄的那型。」  
  
「比較像是落難少女。」Church拿出他的手機，滑動手指瀏覽網頁。「還自己解救自己，我至少還會承認這點。但你還是一樣糟糕透頂。你知道我不能在這一切之後放你回去出外勤。光是心理評估測試就會讓你當上好幾週的門診病患。在正常狀況下，你會因為徹底瘋了而被免職。但我接到指令得允許你回去……為什 麼？」  
  
「你這問題也問得太空泛。」  
  
「好吧。你為什麼自殺？」  
  
Sigerson 為他的用詞皺眉但沒有糾正它。這從來不是一個有意識的決定，一直都不是——直到他用藥過量。其餘的一切不過是太懶惰或是忙著那些不得不幹的事。他為什麼會這樣根本難以解釋也沒有意義。他就是這樣子。他從來沒有處理過任何延續多年的案子，也從來不曾拘束過自己的心態去調整習慣以適應新的需求。他就是在當個白癡。潛意識中，也許他是比白癡聰明，但只要想到從一開始自己就一直在自取滅亡，他就不寒而慄。  
  
他的沉默時間拉得太長。Church大聲嘆口氣，對著他的手機搖搖頭。「好吧。那麼這個John Watson的傢伙是怎麼回事？我們沒收了你的筆電，當然了。Email，網路搜尋歷史，令人毛骨悚然。他不是你的舊搭檔麼？看起來他沒摻和在這樁密秘行動裡。我該讓你為這些email關禁閉但我也會變得跟你一樣綁手綁腳。所以能不能行行好告訴我，你在搞什麼把戲？」  
  
Sigerson看著白板：星期三，一月八號。「我能不能借一下你的手機？」他問道。  
  
「不。你還欠我一些答案。」  
  
「用了你的手機以後我才能好好回答。」他扯了扯右手腕上的束帶。「還有解開這個。」  
  
調度室長官狐疑的看著他但仍鬆開了束帶把手機遞進他的手心。「This better be good.」  
  
Sigerson 點頭並迅速的——這已經在他自己的手機上幹過太多次——登入到John的銀行帳戶。新帳單上沒有多少費用。John在外頭吃過幾次然後在三號去過一次 Tesco。搭過兩次出租車，而大部份的旅程看似在出了地鐵後就結束了。他把手機遞回給Church，對方疑惑的看著帳單。  
  
「這又是什麼意思？」  
  
「證據。」Sherlock用微笑掩飾瑟縮的悲傷。「John在星期五儲備了一些生活雜物。他花的比平常多，大概都花在盥洗用品和一些不常用到的生活雜貨因為 他隔天晚上有個約會——這點很容易從他的餐廳支出推斷出來。出租車的費用差異顯示他在約會前從家裡搭車出發到她的住處接她，但在之後回到她的住處而非回到 自己家。一個總地說來很美好的週末。他安靜的渡過剩下的週末時光，在家吃了幾餐，有時只有自己有時有伴。尋常的週末，尋常的一週。」  
  
Church跟著用手滑過螢幕，眉毛在額頭上擰成一團。「好吧，這真是……你知道你沉迷過頭了嗎？這一切是很厲害但也太荒謬。這倒底有什麼意義？」  
  
Sigerson聳聳肩。「我的生日是星期一。而你搭地鐵到不了墓園。」他撥弄著黏住他手背上那個針頭的膠帶。「對於做平常工作的人們來說，週一意味著忙碌。它會讓你整個週末都惴惴不安，總有事情在那兒等著你開工。而跟女友好好滾幾次床單、來點之前從不認真的小約會——度過了這麼一個美好週末之後，不管怎麼說……就更容易忘掉某些事了。」  
  
Church看著他，保持著那個皺巴巴的酸澀表情艱困的思考著。「所以你這麼難過是因為這個John Watson忘了給你買束花？」  
  
「別迂腐了。那是個空空如也的墳墓；我才不在乎他們放什麼在上面擺到腐朽發爛。這些都是在我入院之後 發生的。只是某種……已知事實的佐證。John是……我的家。隨著時間一個月一個月過去，我越來越清楚地領會到，我再也無家可歸了。他不需要我。事已至此，我死了對他更好，因為活著的我除了對他造成威脅之外，毫無意義。」 Sigerson把頭向後靠回枕頭，盯著無聊的天花板。「而且我痛恨這份工作。而且我痛恨你和其他我非得一起工作的人。而且我可不再在乎Moriarty 的那些餘黨了。那些曾經讓這一切看來非常值得的事……現在我就這麼放下也很好。我什麼都沒有了，甚至都不再擁有我自己的名字了。」  
  
Church 從坐椅上起身，看起來很火大。這很讓人意外，真的。Sigerson一直有種印象：他不怎麼喜歡這個男人這事已經是個共識。Church是那種 多管閒事、自以為正義又愛假裝他的人生很好很正常而其他人都有問題的人。他頑固又惹人討厭。Sigerson很肯定自己曾經當著他的面說過不止一次。  
  
Church拿起他自由活動的手腕然後在重新固定束衣時將它定在床上。Sigerson在他的掌握下微弱的而潦草的掙扎了一下。如果調度室長官以為這麼一點鬆脫的束衣就能給他求生的意志，那麼他也太高估這塊棉布的能力了。  
  
「你仍然能和他說話，」Church說道。他的聲音奇異的低沉而粗啞。「你現在仍然擁有他，只是……和過去不大相同罷了。就繼續當James Sigerson有什麼不好？你們都通信超過一年了所以就……也該滿足了。你很幸運還有重活一次的機會。」  
  
Sigerson 輕笑出聲，抑 制不住。只有一個人生而有兩個愛人的男人在給只愛一個人卻有兩個人生的人提供建議。這肯定不只有他覺得好笑。「我不想活下去，Steve。看著我， 聽我說。我不是失去理智或鬧情緒。我這麼做都是基於事實和證據認真而嚴肅的做出來的邏輯思考。我選擇過活下來，也該有權撤回這個決定。」  
  
「我說，你沒有。」Church俯身靠近他的臉，仍然半怒著彷佛事關自己。「那個擊敗Jim Moriarty的Sherlock Holmes肯定不會他媽的自殺。就像個在這行的普通人一樣為任務而死吧。至少死的他媽的有尊嚴點。」  
  
Sigerson僵住了，就在那個禁忌的名字抓住他的那一刻，確確實實地 _ **僵住**_ 了，止住了呼吸。「你剛剛叫我什麼？」他問道，太全神貫注，沒能為聲音裡輕淺的顫抖而羞愧。  
  
Church的身子微微軟化了點的彎身靠近他的耳朵，這次發言帶了點感情，因為那個名字值得這些，它承受著無比的責任與份量。「Sherlock Holmes，」他用一種近乎耳語的聲音道。「你的名字是Sherlock。」  
  
  
+-+  
  
  
當John Watson為他殺人的那一刻起，Sherlock就無可救藥的為這個負傷退伍的軍醫著迷。這個人在認識他這麼短的時間裡、為何能在狀況不明的時候就選擇站在他這邊、以最大程度信任他的清白，相信他值得讓自己犯下謀殺罪？大部份人不會將那樣的景象當成有危險：就兩個男人，面對面站在空蕩蕩的學舍，兩人的手指間雖然捏著 _ **某種不明物體**_ 但明顯不是刀槍那類危險器物。他僅有的一切是對Sherlock的信心，相信Sherlock目前為止說過做過的一切。John Watson射殺了個手無寸鐵、沒有任何證據證明有罪的男人，僅因為他相信Sherlock。這不只迷人，這 ** _太了不起_** ，簡直聞所未聞。這是種證明。John式的瘋狂立刻帶走了他的清醒，像某種毒品一樣，從未體驗過的亢奮久久不散。這就是友情的感覺了，他這麼認定。而這樣的上癮感如此強烈，雖然還不致讓他懊悔以往沒有John而獨活的日子，但已足以讓他瘋狂期待接下來會面對的、滿滿都是John的人生。這也許是他成年以來的第一次，他感到一種來自工作和音樂以外的快樂。John Watson是種值得觀察的反常現象。生活在一起，他有許多機會。  
  
那些實驗和小提琴總是讓他的室友們跑掉。John很快就學會怎麼適應這兩者。不管他帶什麼回家，不管他把東西放哪，不管晚上幾點還讓他醒著，Sherlock從來沒害怕過John會離開。這看似……難以想像的不可能。他屬於這裡。他是「它」的一部份。「它」是工作，「它」是他的家。「它」，不知怎麼，等於John。  
  
這只花了三個月；三個月後是那堆見鬼的塑膠炸彈。那一開始是被背叛，一種從未有過難以忍受的刺痛。某些是來自他的驕傲，關於他竟會漏掉任何一個能透露出 John會是Moriarty的線索。在那之後，Sherlock對他的情緒沒有合理的概念除了最基礎的描述：寬慰，恐懼，焦慮，更強烈的恐懼，然後是震驚。這個讓他著迷的了不起的男人，這個認識他一天就決定值得為他殺人的男人願意——在知道了他可怕的缺點和極端之後——為他而死。這世上沒有哪個人會相信有這種可能。即使是Sherlock自己的親哥哥都不會為他放棄自己的生命。但John，這個留下來的男人，願意。  
  
他從未有過的那顆心在那個充滿氯氣、汗水和霉味的游泳池回憶中長了出來。他在公共泳池邊惡魔閃動的雙眼和邪惡的微笑下墜入愛情。Moriarty一直都是促成改變的催化劑。  
  
John 一直有女朋友並不怎麼困擾他——只要他才是最重要的。他應付得了嫉妒，但羨慕就不行了。他不嫉妒她們在他床上的位置，但挺享受她們嫉妒他是那個一呼喚 John就跟著跑的人。這挺有趣的，說實在。他沒打算趕跑Sarah，可是Sherlock發現自己在John與他人關係中所擁有的力量這件事，恐怕對他和John來說是最糟的天啟，因為一連串的感情均接踵而至：John期待Sherlock能夠更好，而這是John的錯。如果他詢問的人夠多、對象夠正確，那麼他就會知道 Sherlock從來都不擅常分享他的東西，甚至經常因為想了解它們如何運作而急不可耐地拆了並徹底的毀掉它們。John是個人而不是玩具，但某些原則仍然適用。Sherlock幾乎都信不過自己的心，自然對奪取其他人的也不感興趣。不，不只是路人甲的——而是John。只有John。他做過最無私的舉動就是認知到自己的錯誤並承認單戀。這非常容易。Sherlock盡其所能放開而不隱藏的給予John關愛，這一切會被當作沒別的意思就只是朋友，用心良苦卻被視為雲淡風輕。 John從來不曾看過他害怕看到的；一個理性思考的人卻經常性的做出錯誤推論。每次他告訴人們他們沒在約會，他們沒在一起，Sherlock聽著他強調這些否定。只要這些情感看不見摸不著就好，John就能假裝這中間什麼都沒有。Sherlock對John而言重逾性命——如果這不是某種形式的愛，那麼 Sherlock的大概也不是愛這至少還有點安慰。  
  
為某人殺人是容易的，真的。這一直都在發生。這叫「謀殺」而Sherlock瞭解得很。為某人而死可就困難很多很多。這事說實在的，在平凡的人生只有幾次機會能這麼做而Sherlock真的沒有預見到能有機會回答John在他博客上提出來的問題。Sherlock Holmes是否願意為John Watson而死？不，絕對不。如果他死了那就沒機會再次享受彼此的陪伴，那麼捨身救John意義何在？他們注定要在一起，即使只是當朋友；因為以他對來電這種化學反應的理解，便足夠令他明白若真要拆散一對親密相屬的伴侶，只怕會同時毀了兩個人。  
  
詐死跟垂死幾乎是一樣的。仍然有一塊墓碑寫著Sherlock Holmes而仍然有一個殘破孤獨的John Watson。雖然Sherlock Holmes的死不會沒有復仇毫無回報。這是為了John。全都為了John。  
  
「現在還來得及改變主意。」他的兄長道。坐在自己秘密之家的高背椅子裡，Mycroft看起來比他的年齡老了兩倍。「去美國。加拿大。在那邊過你的餘生。你已經贏了，Sherlock。退休然後好好活下去。」  
  
Sherlock站在壁架邊，搖搖他雜亂的捲髮，他的身子纖瘦合度因為John要他吃飯並照顧好自己。「John想要我回去。 ** _我_** 想要回去。這是我的人生而我有權力要回來。」  
  
Mycroft 嘆口氣，晃盪著玻璃杯裡的烈酒。「至少聽一下建議。你的時間表不是沒有盡頭的。遲早會到某個階段你的回歸與其說是好事，不如說終究只會造成更多的麻煩和痛苦。幾個月，一年或再多一點奉獻——給John，我得說。在那之後，好吧……」他喝乾杯裡的烈酒，內疚卻難以填補。「他永遠都會想要你回去，Sherlock。一直都是。但他不會永遠都需要你回去。而唯有你才會知道那個時刻什麼時候到來。所以為了你自己和這個世界好，就維持假死吧。」  
  
Sherlock微笑了，滿是無法動搖的自信。「不會那樣的。我幾個月內就能拿到那個密碼。那些殺手會被召回而我會在舞會的最後一夜之前回家。」  
  
「Sherlock——」  
  
「我知道我在幹什麼，Mycroft。給我我的文件和指派令我馬上就會離開你的視線。」  
  
Mycroft的嘴掩在疊成尖塔的手指之後，深吸口氣閉上雙眼。「請答應我你會試著前進。John會的。我們都會。就悼念這一世然後試著打造一個新人生。否則——」  
  
「否則，我會成了唯一一個想念Sherlock Holmes的人。」他在地墊上跺步時仍然微笑著，然後為他哥哥將玻璃砸在地上的聲音一驚。  
  
「你這個愚蠢、天真的孩子！你不知道正把自己送上什麼樣痛苦的道路！你比這聰明的， _ **該**_ 比這聰明的！」Mycroft怒視著他，氣得臉色發紅。「你 ** _得_** 放棄這個人生否則它會害死你。」  
  
Sherlock 皺起眉，不再覺得能接受他哥哥的陪伴。「三十年了，Mycroft。Mycroft。就這麼長的時間才找到一個不是只被動的忍受我的人，而我不打算等上另外三十年去找到另一個。」他大步走向大門。雖然他不想睡覺，但顯然有比這裡更適合逗留的房間，因為他兄長把哥哥這個身份再度扮演得太認真了。「我要留下這個人生，Mycroft。我會要回我所留下的一切。相信我，我完全知道自己在做什麼。」  
  
他用力將門在身後關上宣告定局。  
  
Sherlock在躺回並綁在醫院床上靠著一堆機器延續他的生命時覺得自己這樣活著真得太蠢了，竟然還離著某個會惦念他這個亡靈的人十萬八千里之遠。

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

「如果我又讓你回去接Moriarty的案子，你就等於在自掘墳墓。」  
  
「大概吧。又不是說你真能阻止我。」  
  
「如果我提供你更好的待遇呢？像你那樣的技能若轉到危險性較低的工作部門將大有裨益。來我的辦公室工作。當我的顧問。如果有誰能夠找出雙面間諜，那一定就是你了。」  
  
「建議你把Moriarty集團當目標如何？」  
  
「不。我是在請求你向前進，James。Sherlock。我是在提供你一個真正的工作，不是自殺式的任務。這代表你得繼續當Sigerson但……好吧，你現在還有什麼其他的選擇？你的能力實在太出奇了但那也許就是我們需要的。」  
  
「朝九晚五，週一到週五，鎮日按表操課，年復一年？」  
  
「這就是人生，James，而且遠比你現在的日子好。你為了保護朋友而假死，所以好好活著保護他們、還有他們的國家和生活方式又有什麼不好？你可以有所作為。找到肉票和贓物，偽裝潛藏躲過敵人，虛與委蛇；你可以繼續做你以前做的事只不過規模更大。或者你也可以躺在這兒等死。如果你那些朋友發現Sherlock Holmes並非死在Moriarty手裡，而是在他的身體將自己蠶食殆盡時依靠藥物苟延殘喘著死去，我懷疑他們會有多麼贊成。」  
  
「你在要求我放棄。」  
  
「不，James，我在告訴你 ** _別_** 放棄。」  
  
  
+-+  
  
  
From: admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
To: sigerson.j@ymail.com  
Sent: January 29 '13 19:31  
Subject: 你還好嗎？  
  
  
James,  
  
一陣子沒聽到你的消息了。只是依照慣例在你太久沒有回覆我時來一封『你還好嗎？』問候信。希望一切安好。有機會的話再給我發個短訊。就只需要說你很好，知道嗎？謝了。  
  
這不是你的問題這但算是那種我最需要你的時候。Ella擔心我，Mary就只是試著安慰和理解，但就只有你懂而我需要這個。因為我以為我過得不錯但其實沒有。我竟然他媽的和個該死的人頭骨好好聊了一陣天。  
  
你可曾覺得自己一團糟但完全搞不懂為什麼？我今早哭著醒來。就我記得並沒有做惡夢，沒有什麼苦痛，就只是……大哭。而且我不會這樣。大哭，我是說。我就是不會。但我還是整頓好自己去上班，就在那時我看到我桌上的月曆，這就好像我有點……我不知道。我的身體記得比我的腦袋清楚。今天是我和Sherlock Holmes相遇的三週年記念日，除此之外還有什麽原因能讓我哭著醒來呢。我想今年在某些方面來說比去年還糟。因為我一直試著別沉湎於過去但卻又一直在回憶過去。  
  
我有沒有告訴過你我在他的生日做了什麼？我起床，在上班前給自己泡咖啡，然後在意識到之前我已經泡了兩杯。一杯加了糖。我不加糖的，我甚至都沒注意到加了糖。結果我還是喝掉那杯該死的咖啡因為那就好像是他為我泡的，這真的蠢斃了－－想著他在我身邊徘徊不去什麼的好像他人就在這想跟我說點什麼，但天啊那第二杯咖啡讓我整個胸口都疼起來了，我說的可不是胃灼熱。我渾身發抖但可不是因為咖啡因。我只得請了病假然後……就只是坐在那兒。我聽了一整天的古典樂電台，還修改了《妙探尋兇》的遊戲規則好讓屍體先生可以成為嫌疑犯(註1)。然後我看過所有的舊剪報。我完全沒有掉淚只是覺得疲倦。為了把眼淚留給今天，我猜。就跟想著一個已經去逝的人還在假裝他不知道我怎麼喝咖啡一樣可笑。  
  
我以為去年過得不太好但今年簡直是……糟透了。這真的很嚇人即使我沒在想著他，部份的我仍然感覺得到某些很重要的東西不見了。更糟的是我幾乎還為此高興。對我來說忘掉他哪天喪命是不可能的，但我又寧願記得那些美好的日子，因為好時光多麼輕易就會消失。  
  
我真的得帶你出來喝一杯。或為你聽我講這些狗屁倒灶的事而付一筆錢給你。Ella說寫下這些東西對我有幫助，但這感覺像浪費時間－－如果沒人看就是寫了也沒用，而且我不想把它放在公共網路上－－真是謝謝我那個舊博客。我也不想讓 Mary想岔了。關於Sherlock和我之間。因為我在我和他相遇三週年紀念的那天突然就這麼大哭一場，上天明鑑，要無視這件事而去解釋我的失落感已經夠難了。即使是我都覺得這聽起來超gay。  
  
總之，從聖誕節過後我就沒再聽到你的消息了，一整個月未曾收到你的回覆應該也算夠久了吧。希望你過了個好假期。再次提醒，有機會就給我發個短訊吧。不用寫什麼長篇大論或回應我寫的任何東西。就讓我知道你還在就好。

-John  
  
  
\--  
  
  
From: sigerson.j@ymail.com  
To: admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
Sent: February 2 '13 19:31  
Subject: RE: 你還好嗎？  
  
  
John,  
  
抱歉。我住院了。整個假期都有點昏迷不過反正我也沒什麼別的計劃。我現在沒事了。仍待在某個診所但很快就又能生龍活虎的。  
  
這世上沒有鬼魂，John。 Sherlock再也不在你身邊了。他走了。要當他還在守護著你或者就只是消失不見全看你自己了。無論如何，他不會給你泡咖啡。我從你的博客和email 裡所知道的那個Sherlock，會有比要你為他泡杯他無法喝的咖啡更重要的事情要做。這只是你還不願放手。相信我，我知道那種感覺。  
  
我有一個新的工作機會。這代表我再也不能回家，而據說這對我自己和我的健康都是件好事。 做對自己有利的抉擇從來都不是我的首要重點。我寧願拖著整個世界下地獄好讓事情照我想要的方式運行－－即使我在這事上運作的並不怎麼好。而這讓我深刻的明白，如果我持續這麼試下去，在成功之前就會先毀了我自己。我想我會接受那份新工作。只是恐怕再也無法和你喝一杯了。一個特務人生；某些秘密只有在你向全世界道別時才能守住。即使這份工作也終究會結束但還不是時候。一次一件事吧。  
  
我前面說的那些全看你自己怎麼想的事，關於某個人過世以後發生的事，我不是有意要表現得這麼無情。如果你問我的話，我會認為，Sherlock永遠都會守護著你。這不就是那些自私的人會做的事嗎；自殺了然後拒絕放掉那些曾經讓他們真正快樂的一切？ 對我來說聽起來就是這麼回事。  
  
希望Mary喜歡她的耶誕節禮物。也希你能得到你想要的一切。希望她知道自己有多幸運。否則的話，情報局裡可有個人在等著機會好濫用職權。這是個承諾。  
  
  
James  
  
  
  
+-+  
  
  
  
Sigerson 討厭Hungary(匈牙利)的秋天。那是某種讓他難以形容的美，但僅僅是它美麗的方式就能激怒他。紅如鮮血，黃如衰敗，綠如黴菌，又橘得像……橘還不錯。他喜歡橘色－－至少在他聯想到什麼陰森的玩意之前橘色看起來挺好的。寒冷也沒帶來什麼困擾，擺著臉來點抱怨也只是想惹惱Church－－這傢伙像帶著寵物似的拖著他出席各種機密會議表演特技。這還算……有趣。在各方面來說都像極他之前的工作，當他還是Sherlock Holmes，舉世唯一的咨詢偵探而不是James Sigerson，調度室指揮官的緝毒犬時。他寧願當自己的老闆，雖然在稍微比較之後這些遊戲帶來的刺激感還稱得上划算，但謀殺畢竟還是比戰爭有趣多了。  
  
他扯了扯那些探出西裝外套的襯衫袖子，為清潔人員把他的袖口漿得跟領口一樣硬直而惱怒。這整個又癢又煩人，他的肘彎那塊敏感肌膚上那些癒合中的痂總是容易在他抓癢的時候被剝下。他覺得很不舒服而且不在乎顯現他的感受，這點在他們站起身送客時一直惹惱Church。  
  
「我該要你偽裝成誰才能讓你假裝是個成人超過一小時？」他問道，也許是希望能讓他安份一點點。  
  
Sigerson完全不在乎。「他說的是事實而且確實整晚都在處理你要求的文件。不是間諜－－只是你一個非常敬業的員工，真的。很明顯，沉悶，無趣。我可以走了吧？」  
  
「不行。坐下。」Church沉進他的椅子裡，順著跌勢慣性的旋轉著等待James離開窗口。「我得問你些事。」  
  
「問吧。這裡沒別人了。」  
  
「我寧願你先坐下。」  
  
「而我寧願站著。」他從窗子的反射看著他的老闆，故意唱反調只是鬧著玩，雖然他們倆都知道是怎麼回事大大減少了樂趣。  
  
Church像往常一樣揉著太陽穴。「永遠滿足不了你的自大。」他喃喃道，不是第一次了。他沉重的嘆了口氣靠上倚背然後放棄了這場拉鋸戰。「我想讓你看點東西，但你得先答應我件事。」  
  
這激起了Sigerson的興趣。「你說過我不能看Moran的檔案。」他道，僅是透過觀察，他的思緒就已經大大超越了對話內容  
  
「是的，我說過。所以我當你要求過目這些資料是種蓄意的抗命行為。」  
  
「你和我比其他人都瞭解這些案子。我再怎麼樣也該是最適合的咨詢對象。」  
  
「我同意，」Church微微沉下臉道。「這就是我現在找你咨詢的原因。我發現也許你已經知道Moran在哪但仍未前去與他正面對決，大概是你的小腦袋現在已經明白不值得冒這個險。但我仍想要你保證我說對了。」  
  
Sigerson輕率的揮了揮手，雙眼像潛伏在枝葉間的黑鳥一樣敏銳。「知道他在哪對我是有點好處。但我沒怎麼打算要這麼走進Moran的組織本部然後自我介紹。我沒打算自找死路，我只是不在乎是不是還能活著。這是不一樣的。」  
  
Chuch一語不發，帶著愈加明顯的不認同看著他。Sigerson假裝沒注意到。從他住院至今已經超過半年，自他出院後一切與其說是在進步不如說越來越穩定而已。他能從Church大部份的日子看著他的樣子看出他期望他會更好，就像他能從John的email看出他已經在考慮結婚。那個人生已經沒有他的立足之地只除了希望醫生一切快樂。接受現實讓他更覺苦澀，時常使他回想起那些躺在羽絨被下的寒冷夜晚：Mycroft坐在他床邊，捧著本大本子，裡頭寫滿意圖使那些容易被騙的孩子睡覺的童話故事；格林童話，當然了，但更常出現的是丹麥寓言故事。Sherlock一直覺得醜小鴨(Ugly Duckling)的故事很親切而小美人魚(Marina)就是個笨蛋。而今隨著那些泡泡散去，他在想是否該找個方法告訴Mycroft沒有這種天鵝（譯：意思大概是沒有那種長大就會變美的天鵝？）。當然，現在他已經知道了。  
  
Church發出一聲長長的嘆息，從他的手提袋中拿出一份檔案。「你知道嗎？管他的。你總是照你自己想的幹所以就看一下這個該死的密碼告訴我你怎麼想的。」他將箱子啪一聲合上，檔案滑過桌角來到Sigerson 眼前。「這是從你之前幫忙抓到的那個波蘭殺手的筆電中找到的部份數據。來源不明的舊email文件，用一種我們的系統無法辨認的方式編碼。你有什麼看法？」  
  
Sigerson走了過來，拿走檔案粗略的看過第一頁，然後感到他頸處的脈搏急速飆升。  
  
#3/4DDDBABGADCBADCBAGECBAGFEDEF (註2)  
  
沉默說明了一切。  
  
「你知道那是什麼意思，是吧？」  
  
Sigerson點點頭，喉嚨緊到無法出聲。  
  
「這就是你一直在找的東西，是嗎。」  
  
又一個點頭，雙手小心的將資料夾放回桌上，手指在資料夾板上流連。  
  
Church看著他，為那個他看得出來只屬於Moriarty和Holmes卻永遠無法理解的小世界微微發毛。「你怎能確定？」他問道。「你怎能確定這不是其他任務的代碼？」  
  
Sigerson笑了，眼角的皺紋扯動出真正的愉悅。「因為這是指名給我的，Steven，」他說道但沒有多做解釋。他輕撫過資料夾。「哦哦，Jim。我們一切都計劃好了，不是嗎？我還以為遊戲已結束了。」  
  
「James？」  
  
Sherlock背向他，在越向大門時邁開步伐。「抱歉了，指揮官，James現在得退休了而我們都會很感謝你繼續保持沉默至少一個月。」  
  
「James！」  
  
「沒事的，Steven，」他越過肩膀喊回去，回頭看著對方時沒有慢下他的腳步。他的臉對微笑感到不習慣但這樣的舒展感覺很不錯。「這不是放棄；這是看著它走到終曲。我會再連絡你！」他道，雖然他懷疑自己連試都不會試。  
  
遊戲還沒結束。  
  
而這就是他的下一步。  
  
  
 **< FIN>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **註1:**  
>  原文: changed the rules in the Cludo book so Mr. Body could be a suspect.  
> A.  
> 這一整段是向影集致敬來著。在S2E2獵犬集一開始提到玩Cluedo遊戲時，偵探堅持死者是兇手，醫生說哪有可能被害者是兇手，偵探發火說『那就是規則訂錯了』。(醫生啊....QAQ)  
> B.  
> Cludo應是Cluedo的筆誤。  
> C.  
> 北美版遊戲中的死者名字應該是Mr. Boddy(英版是Mr. Black)而非Mr. Body，不曉得這是不是作者筆誤，但直翻成屍體先生似乎更容易理解醫生跟偵探的蠢萌所以就照翻了 www。  
> (但是玩過遊戲的人應該都會有個疑問: 這規則倒底要怎麼改才有可能讓屍體先生成為嫌疑犯啊 XDDD) 
> 
>  
> 
>  **註2:**  
>  巴哈第一號小步舞曲：這是召回殺手的密碼。Sherlock知道這是密碼，因為Moriarty選擇了巴哈，那個垂死之際也無法忍受曲子沒譜完的人。而今Sherlock成了「巴哈」並隨著密碼追查Moran因為他得讓事情做個了斷。
> 
> (以下是作者的原文說明)  
> Bach's minuet 1：The code was to call off the assassins. Sherlock knew it was the code because Moriarty chose Bach, harkening back to the story of the dying man who could not leave an unfinished melody. Now Sherlock is "Bach" and goes to Moran with the code because he has to finish things.


End file.
